Ryoji Sogetsu
This article will be going through reconstruction and will be revised into something different......... Ryoji Sogetsu (良治草月, Sogetsu Ryoji) also sometimes known as ' Ryoji Uchiha' (良治うち, Uchiha Ryoji) is a shinobi from Konohagakure and a Jōnin-Rank ninja. He is currently one of the surviving members of the Uchiha clan, he originally lived in Yugakure before he and his family moved back to Konoha. He became the current the leader of Otogakure, a ninja village located in the Land of Sound after defeating its former leader Heji Shimura in battle. He is known by the moniker Seijaku ( 静寂, Serenity) by many due to his calm and patient display of attitude. He is also known by the moniker Meigetsu (明月光の夢, Moonlight Dream) due to the unqiue nature and abilities of his Sharingan. He is also currently one of the main protagonists in Shadow Rage's Naruto story and as such has an important role to play for the events to come. Appearance Ryoji is a tall, lean-built, light-skinned man, with long black hair that hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, and brown colored eyes. His current attire consists of a blue kimono with a yellow sash, he wears a pale blue haori on top of his kimono and white socks with slippers. Despite his status as a famous shinobi his appearance for the most part is not very intimidating, apart from the ferocity shown in his eyes sometimes. When he was living in Yugakure, he would usually have a soft and caring look in his eyes, especially directed towards his younger adoptive sister Misao. During his time as a shinobi of the leaf village, his casual clothes would consist of a black shirt and black pants with a pouch strapped to them for carrying weapons. Personality Ryoji is a man with strong morals and ethics he believes people should be honest and up front about their feeling, like him. He doesn’t like it when his friends and family keeps secrets from him but respects their wishes and reason for doing so since he too has secrets of his own. He is a kind hearted man who is willing to help people in need and is always there for the people he cares about, though he did sometimes lie about his origins as an Uchha. After hearing various stories about his ancestor’s the Uchiha he has show disdain towards the uchiha clan for their selfish ways and their reasons for causing much chaos and destruction all over the world. He tries to hide the fact that he is by blood an uchiha but other than that he does not consider himself as an uchiha. The only thing he is grateful for of his Uchiha heritage is the powers it gives him such as the Sharingan and the Mangekyo Sharingan. A lot of his personality can be attributed to his modest up brining, he was taught to value human life and killing without a proper reason is just plain murder. Ryoji is the type of person who needs to help people and find ways of keeping them safe as such he is will to go to great length to protect them. Ryoji is highly distrusting of people he feels are hiding their true personality from him, especially Yuriko Kurohime and Shirou Uchiha. His relationship with is adoptive family is good, he respects both his father Koga and his mother Yukari, is grateful towards them for taking in and ing him despite his origins and status as an uchiha heir. During his younger years his father Koga was strict, with high expectations of him and trusting him to make sound and responsible choices, but because Ryoji is generally well-behaved and obedient, they still have an extremely close relationship. Ryoji highly values Koga's approval, and when he was younger used to often tell him that he wanted to be like him. He always considered Koga as his "real father" and suffered great anxiety over his Uchiha heritage and destiny, but Koga always assured Ryoji that he was responsible for his own future and encouraged Ryoji to choose his own path. He is also close with his adoptive sister Misao and has from a young age been very protective of her, the two siblings were also part of the same genin team for a long time Misao was also one of the few people beside his parents at the time to know of his Uchiha origins, though this did not change how she felt about her brother. Ryoji trusts her with most of his secrets and is willing to protect her from any harm or danger. Ryoji is thoughtful and intelligent. He is friendly, easily going and gets along well with his fellow leaf shinobi and people of the village despite his origin's as an Uchiha. When he was much younger Ryoji was sensitive and scared by the very thought of taking another life but this attitude changed as he grew older and gained experience. He had a great desire to help those he cared about, but never knew how to. Nevertheless, he was a talented and gifted student, mastering almost every technique his father Koga had ever taught him. He has good ties with several people in the leaf village such as Shinji Kagami a long time friend and fellow shinobi with whom he has worked with in the past, he is also friends with Touko Kanzaki another well known female shinobi in the leaf village. He is very respectful of the current Hokage due to the fact that despite knowing full well that he was born an uchiha the Hokage did not discriminate him and has rather welcomed him as a member of the village. During battle he is much more analytical and observant, not making a move before he has studied his opponent’s thoughts and movements. Though not one to underestimate an opponent, he prefers to go into battle with much caution and makes preparations in advance. Even when an enemy may prove to be stronger than him, he doesn't show much surprise or concern and tries to remain calm. He can come up with quick strategies when facing an opponent in battle, and will most of the time figure out a way to defeat his opponent, through logical decisions and proper battle tactics. Even if an opponent proves to be stronger than him, he will usually figure out a way to defeat them with the most effective methods. Like most powerful or accomplished shinobi, he is not really arrogant, and is very down to earth, always reminding himself that there are other shinobi out there more powerful than him. Though this doesn’t mean that he is not confident in his own skills and abilities, as he has stated he can be quite a dangerous opponent in battle. History Before the Uchiha Clan Massacre Shirou's grandfather Koga Uchiha used to live in the hidden leaf village along with the rest of the uchiha clan, he was part of the Konoha Military Police Force and was close friends with Fugaku Uchiha the leader of both the police force and the uchiha clan, father of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Due to the mistreatment of the uchiha clan and being forced to live in a small corner of Konoha by the Leaf village, members of the clan began planning a coup d'état. Koga like Itachi disagreed with what the uchiha was planning to do, he argued with Fugaku and decided not to be part of it, due to not being involved with the coup he was labeled as a traitor and a disgraced uchiha member and was kicked out of the clan. After some time he found out that Fugaku's son Itachi was a spy for Konoha and provided them with information on the Uchiha, Koga also found out the Itachi was ordered to Massacre the whole clan by the village elders, so he made arrangements with the Third Hokage for his exile from Konoha. Two day's before the clan's massacre he faked his own death making it seem like he was killed by his own clansmen due to his betrayal, he left the Hidden Leaf Village with consent from the Third Hokage. Koga fled the Land of Fire and made his way to the small village of Amegakure which was located in the Land of Rain, there he met with the newly appointed leader at the time, of the Village Hidden in Rain who was known as Pain. He asked Pain to let him hide in Amegakure due to the internal conflicts that were happing back at Konoha, Pain agreed to this and allowed him to live in one of the surrounding villages. Pain told him to keep his identity as an Uchiha a secret because if the neighboring nations knew about this then they would surely come after him, this would cause more problems for Amegakure, he agreed to this and lived the rest of his life in secret. He would eventually go on to marry a woman and with her had his first born son Shiki Uchiha, who was Shirou's father. Shiki himself would also marry an Amegakure kunoichi and with her had his two children Shirou Uchiha and Misao Uchiha. Shirou was born as the eldest child of Shiki Uchiha, and was the older brother of Misao Uchiha, his mother passed away when he was 5 years old, so from a young age he had to take care of his younger sister Misao. He was a talented and gifted ninja who was praised by his teachers in the academy, by the age of 7 he had graduate from the academy. Under the tutelage of a Jonin Teacher, he along with his sister Misao and his best friend Ichiro Kazuhiro formed a 3 man team, by the age of 10 all three of them would go on to become Chunin. He was taught most the Uchiha clan's jutsu by his father Shiki, who himself was taught by his own father Koga. His younger sister Misao was also a gifted ninja due to being an uchiha herself, she would often compete with her brother in ninjutsu during their younger years. During their days as Genin Shirou's sister Misao was the first to awaken the Sharingan within her eyes at the age of 9 during a dangerous ninja mission that almost got them killed, Shirou would follow two years later at the age of 11, a year after he became a Chunin. During this time he and his team went on may ninja mission and made a name for themselves as a three man squad within their village, after four years as a Chunin Shirou was promoted to Jonin rank due to his exceptional leadership and Ninjutsu skills. For the next two years until the age of 16 he would continue to be the leader of the 3 man squad which consisted of himself his sister Misao and his best friend Ichiro. The days were he would spend his family and friends in enjoyment were about to come to an end, as tragedy struck in his life. At a tender age of 16 his sister Misao contracted a fatal illness, she only had six months to live, Shirou was clearly distraught by this and was very upset that he was going to lose his beloved sister and teammate. The reason for the condition was due to the premature awakening of the sacred Mangekyō Sharingan within her eyes, which was triggered by the loss of her mother during her childhood and the near fatal death of her brother during a mission. Misao awakened her Mangekyo Sharingan at the age of 13 the same year Shirou became a Jonin, and kept it a secret from Shirou all these years, only her father Shiki knew about it. Six months later Misao died, Shirou's father told him the truth about his sister and the awakening of the Mangekyo within her eyes, Shirou was outraged that he didn't know the real reason why his sister died and that his father kept the truth from him, Shiki tried to further explain the situation but Shirou would not hear of it, after arguing with his father he left his home. After his sister’s death Shirou's personality changed greatly becoming cold and lonely, he refused to team up with his best friend and former teamate Ichiro, he was also not on speaking terms with his father, he would always request for dangerous ninja mission opting to go alone, though the real reason was he was secretly training his sharingan and refining his ninja skills wanting to become stronger. As the year went by his personality changed even further, becoming crueler and more ruthless, harboring a strong desire for power and wanting to possess the same powers as his younger sister did, the Mangekyo Sharingan. One night he went to his father's house and asked him on how to develop his own Mangekyo, Shiki told him that in order to gain the Mangekyo the person closest to the Sharingan user must die and the emotion of the loss is responsible for unlocking it. After hearing his father explanation of the Mangekyo Sharingan and its powers, he killed his father in cold blood, though this act of murder alone did not help him awaken the Mangekyo. The next night he called out his best friend Ichiro Kazuhiro and killed him in cold blood too, with his father and best friend dead the emotion resulting from the loss of the only two remaining people he cared about, pushed him over the edge and allowed him to finally awaken his own Mangekyo Sharingan. Testing out his new abilities, Shirou went on a killing spree throughout the village murdering several high leveled Jonin, he made one last stop before fleeing Amegakure, he went back to his sister's grave site, dug up the grave and took the coffin that contained his sister's body, and fled the village. Several ANBU black ops and special ninja's from Amegakure where sent after him but by that time he already fled the Land of Rain, never to return again, a large bounty was put on his head for his capture. For several years he traveled around the ninja world, collecting intelligence and working as a mercenary, having been employed by many governments and nations. He became a wanted criminal, in the Land of Fire, who sought him out, for being involved in numerous assassinations, including that of the previous daimyo of the Land of Fire. Shirou made his way to the Land of Sound, after killing the previous leader of Otogakure he conquered the village quickly and made it into his own personal village by becoming its new and current leader. During this time he had located several of Orochimaru's old hideouts and excavated them for useful items and information, he also gained access to many of the scrolls left by Orochimaru and as such had gained information on many forbidden ninja techniques. Abilities From his academy days Shirou has been labbeled as a genius, even by the high standards of the battle-excelling Uchiha clan’s, excelling at all that he does and finding difficult tasks more challenging. Scoring high marks in both performance tests and written tests, he graduated the academy at the top of his class. His exceptional skills with the Uchiha Fire Release techniques surprised even his Jonin trainer and teacher at the time of their first training session. By the age of 20 he develops much of his potential and had becomes a very powerful ninja, strong enough to fight against high level Jonin and S-Class Shinobi. Shirou seems to possess vast knowledge and understanding of the ninja world; just from seeing his opponents using a jutsu once or twice, he can recognize and understand how their jutsu work. After receiving his Mangekyō Sharingan, Shirou's powers evolved too much greater heights making him a very powerful ninja. During fights, he will observes his opponents movements and will correctly sees through their abilities without losing much of his cool, then he will choose the most adequate ninjutsu to counter them. He is also said to have been born with exceptionally powerful chakra. It can also be assumed that Shirou has a fairly high amount of chakra, since he is able to summon the King of the Snakes, it being a high level summon. With his powers and skills he can hold off or fight evenly against a Kage-level opponent. Jutsu Shirou is a master of all the Uchiha clan's techniques, along with the Sharingan, and has exceptional skills with all of the three main types of jutsu. He is shown to be very fast, particularly with his hand movements. This is shown when he is capable of making hand seals and throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a a shuriken with one hand and then suddenly attack the opponent out of nowhere with a form of ninjutsu with the other. In terms of speed, he is fast enough to close considerable distances and seems to possess a form of teleportation. His speed was such that Shinsaku Takasugi a ninja, who is very adept at using the Sharingan, could not follow his movements. He also has a particular liking of techniques that involved the usage of crows in both his ninjutsu and genjutsu, this is seen when he creates a clone that dissolves into crows and using the crows to hide shuriken in them. Shirou is able to use Summoning: Rashōmon, which allows him to summons a varying number of large demonic gates that are capable of withstanding even the most intense forms of attacks. Shirou from a young age had been known to be quite adept at Taijutsu, as demonstrated when he easily dispatched three fellow Jonin with ease and was able to fight on par with Shinsaku Takasugi, a ninja who himself is also a Taijutsu master. His ability and skill in Taijutsu allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Sound ninja in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. He is also very proficient at wielding a sword, in the same way as throwing shuriken or kunai. Shirou has shown a high level of knowledge and skill when using sealing jutsu and cursed seals had used a number of them throughout the years. To prevent his secrets from being exposed to other shinobi nations, he has placed binding seals on every Otogakure ninja. Should a sound ninja speak openly of Otogakure and Shirou's activities, then the seal would activate and instantly paralyze the ninja's body. Snake Techniques By forming a blood contract with the snakes and his own affinity with snakes, this has allowed Shirou to use a number of snake-related abilities and jutsus. One of his most common snake related ability is being able to summon giant snakes to fight alongside him in battle, which is made possible by the summoning contract tattoo on both of his hands. With Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, he can call upon a number of snakes from his sleeves and control them to attack opponents in large numbers with poisonous bites. He can also summon small snakes from his hands to attack or restrain his opponents. After gaining the snake contract and also absorbing a high level snake, Shirou has gained access to some regenerative powers that allows him to heal at a fast rate than usual. He is also able to summon snakes from any part of his body, and can use the Oral Rebirth Technique to shed his skin, thus repairing most damage done to his body. Another usage of snakes comes in the form of his dark snake sword, a weapon of great power. The sword is kept within the mouth of a snake, which is summoned from his hands; he is able to extend the blade to great lengths and can control it remotely. Elemental Techniques Because of his status as a genius ninja and due to being a member of the Uchiha clan, Shirou has repeatedly shown great skill in the usage of fire-based jutsu. By the age of 8, he had mastered his clan's rite of passage jutsu, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which greatly impressed his father Shiki Uchiha. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. He seems to enjoy using battle-oriented techniques; he is primarily seen using elemental based attacks, as he has an affinity for fire and water. He uses the Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile which allows him to breathe out a stream of fire from his mouth. He can also use Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning to breathe out a cloud of superheated ash which can cause third-degree burns to ones body. Because it is made of ash and not flame, the attack remains’ in the atmosphere around the target, and therefore remains active for a long period of time. He is also shown to be adept at using Water Release techniques. His skills in water based jutsu allow him to use the Hidden Mist Technique and are capable of creating powerful water style jutsu in areas where there are no bodies of water avaliable to him. He can quickly create water clones to act as a double for his assaults or use them to attacks enemies. He can launch powerful torrents of water in the forms of dragon missiles and giant waterfalls at his opponents. Sharingan Being born into the Uchiha Clan, and as stated by Shinsaku, Shiro is a true heir to the Sharingan Eye. He first activated the sharingan within his eyes at the age of 11, two years after his sister Misao had awakened her own sharingan. He is very skilled at using his Sharingan, as he is able to detect multiple ninja assassins that were sent to kill him and massacre them all in an instant. He can cast a genjutsu by merely pointing his finger or by looking at someone with his eyes, and can similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them with Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, this is one of his favorite genjutsu techniques. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities have shown to be great enough, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents and to control a summoned creature as mighty as the King of Snakes. Shirou has trained his eyes to such a degree that he had reached a stage where he can have his Sharingan activated all the time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. He is seen using various abilities with his sharingan, one such ability allows him to enter a person's subconscious and allows him to manipulate it as he pleases. He has also used his sharingan to brainwash several of his sound ninja, turning them into his unwilling slaves, controlling them like puppets. Shirou can implant illusions into another person's head, he used his sharingan to make an assassin shinobi think he had actually killed Shirou, but infact Shirou was alive and well, looking at his opponent from a safe distance. He can also use his sharingan to interrogate a person for information, by entering their mind. Mangekyo Sharingan Shirou first awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after killing both his father and best friend, Shiki Uchiha and Ichiro Kazuhiro in cold blood, the emotional trauma caused by the incident allowed him to awaken the Mangekyo within his eyes. Shirou's Mangekyō takes the appearance of six pointed spiral like patterns. Unlike other Sharingan, which have a black design and red background, Shirou's Mangekyō is one of the few that is shown to have a red design and a black background. After gaining the Mangekyō Sharingan, it increased Shirou's already great power, and enabled him to use his most powerful techniques. With his left eye, he can use the Tsukuyomi, a powerful genjutsu that traps an opponent's mind in an illusory world, torturing them for what seems like days in a matter of seconds. The Tsukuyomi also allows him to control or alter the victim's perception of reality by controlling the five senses to such a point that it can make the target misinterpret between reality and illusion. With his Tsukiyomi he is able to quickly create simple or complex illusions to deceive opponents. With his Tsukuyomi he is able to place a mental block on a shinobi's mind, rendering the shinobi powerless for a short period of time. He has created a powerful technique which he calls Tsukuyomi: Eternal Dream, this technique allows him to trap an opponent inside their own mind by creating a desolate illusionary world. The illusion world takes the form an empty village surrounded by a large brick wall with no one around, leaving the victim all alone and isolated with plenty of time, in this world time passes by quickly as 1 year inside the illusion world is equal to 1 hour in the outside world. Once the technique has been initiated the victim will be in a comatose state, the only way to get out of this jutsu is with the help of another person and with sheer will power, since it is hard enough to keep ones sanity in the isolated world. Though the jutsu is not without drawbacks as it consumes a large amount of chakra and Shirou is able to use it only once a day. The power of his Tsukuyomi is great enough to break down the will of the intended victim, and even cause paralysis. When he deactivates the Tsukuyomi by force of will, the illusion shown to the victim either melts or shatters away. With his right eye he can use the Amaterasu, a ninjutsu which allows him to create an unquenchable black flame which he can direct by moving his eye, to burn through anything in its path, including fire itself. He is able to control the flames with great precision and can extinguish them with his sharingan. As stated by Shirou his final and most powerful technique is Susanoo, the "Raging God of Battle", a technique that uses both eyes to manifest itself as a spectral being. Though he has not used it in battle as of yet, but due to his mastery over the other two Mangekyo jutsu it can be implied that he can use Susanoo as well. Despite his mastery of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Shirou suffers from the side effects. Each of the techniques bestowed by the Mangekyō Sharingan required vast amounts of chakra to perform, and because of this Shirou is fatigued afterward, to the point of requiring him to deactivating his Sharingan altogether, something that he usually does not need to do. When in battle he mainly prefers to use the Tsukuyomi as it does not strain his eyes as much as the other technique. He relies on the Ameterasu when he is faced against strong opponents or when he needs to change the tide of a battle; he calls this jutsu as one of his trump cards. He doesn't use it as much as Tsukiyomi because the technique puts a great deal of strain on the user eyes, usually causing them to bleed. He also seems to have knowledge about the eternal mangekyo sharingan, the final form of the sharingan. Stats Trivia *His appearance is based on Katsura Kotaro from the anime/manga series Gintama. *His theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFS4zYWxzNA Clubbed to Death By Rob Dougan]'' and his battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnAGnplo9PE&feature=related Crimson Flames '' from the Naruto Shippuuden OST 2].'' *He is currently one of the surviving members of the Uchiha clan not be born in Konohagakure. *Ryoji's favorite word is "dream" (夢, yume). *Ryoji's Mangekyō Sharingan is one of the few that doesn't have three points. It consists of spiral pattern, giving it six points. It is also one of the few Sharingan to have inverse colors; while most are red with black designs, Shirou's one is black with red designs. * According to the ''Naruto databook: ** Ryoji's hobby is reading, writing, and astrology. ** Ryoji wishes to fight against his teammates Touko Kanzaki and Shinji Kagami. ** Ryoji's favorite foods are eggs and steak, while his least favorites are cabbage and coconut. ** Ryoji has completed 1000 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 200 C-rank, 200 B-rank, 350 A-rank, 150 S-rank. Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Kekki Genkai Category:ANBU Category:Otogakure Category:Amegakure